narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Frank I
Frank was a British cab driver from Earth, who later became King Frank I, the very first King of Narnia. He and his immediate descendants were classified as the "Old Dynasty" and ruled Narnia and later Archenland, until the end of the Age of Conquest. Biography Early Life Frank was born in the British country sometime in the nineteenth century. Little is known about him, but for the fact that he grew up in the country and was accustomed to farm work. By 1900, he had married a country girl called Helen and moved to London, where he ran a hansom cab. In the summer of 1900, Frank's life took an abrupt turn, beginning one day when his cab was hailed by a man and an unusual lady, who requested he drive them to several places in London, including a restaurant and a jewelry store, both of which the female passenger robbed. After some time, the female passenger took control of the cab herself, somehow ousting Frank from his place as the driver. By this time, several policemen and store owners were in angry pursuit of the cab. Frank joined the chase, anxious to save his cab-horse, Strawberry. Once the cab was stopped, a fight broke out. The woman declared herself to be "the Empress Jadis". Frank, trying to keep peace between the woman and the angry police, tried to persuade her gently to come down and not get herself into trouble. For his efforts, Jadis tried to hit him and anyone else within range, with an iron bar that she broke with her bare hands off a lamp-post. Frank managed to evade her as he stayed close to Strawberry, to keep him calm. Narnia In the middle of the fight, Frank, Strawberry, Jadis, and the man were magically transported by two children into another world, in what was a desperate attempt to get Jadis off the streets. All were surprised to be dragged into a new world, which was in the process of being sung into existence by a huge Lion. The children expressed surprise and dismay that they had accidentally brought the cabbie and his horse. thumb|200px|left|Frank and Helen brought into Narnia.In the darkness, Frank speculated that perhaps they had fallen through a hole in the streets and into a sewer construction. Then, whilst the others argued about what was to be done, Frank tried to shush them, declaring that he wanted to hear the music being sung by the Lion and the stars. After the entire world had been sung into existence, and Jadis and her male companion (one of the children's Uncle Andrew) fled in terror, Frank was left with the two children, Digory and Polly. The three made their way down to the Lion and the other animals who were being born out of the earth. thumb|200px|right|Frank and Helen's coronation.There, the lion Aslan welcomed Frank and Strawberry. Strawberry was made into a winged horse and given the gift of speech. Frank was asked if he might like to be the king of the new Narnia. Frank hesitantly accepted on the condition that he might have his wife at his side. In a moment, Aslan had transported Helen to his side and after Aslan explained what would be expected of him, it was agreed that the pair would be the first monarchs of Narnia. Two days later, they were crowned King Frank and Queen Helen. At their coronation, a great tree was planted by Digory, which would ensure protection from the witch Jadis. The two reigned for many years, and had several sons and daughters. Eventually, their descendants populated not only Narnia, but all of the southern lands of Archenland as well and likely several island nations. It is usually assumed that Frank's son, Frank II, became king after him. Appearance After he was dressed in royal Narnian robes and had been crowned King by Aslan, Frank was revealed to a distinguished-looking man: there was a new expression of courage and kindness on his face, his clothes were strange and lovely, and on his head was a light, delicate, beautifully shaped gold crown set with rubies, which made him look all the more nicer. All the sharpness, cunning, and quarrelsomeness that he had picked up from his former life as a London cabby seemed to have been washed away, and even his voice - which had initially been marked with an old London cockney accent - became slow and rich.de:Frank I. Frank Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:Royalty Category:Adults